Facing One's Fears
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: It's Halloween and Quinn has somehow found herself helping out at a 'haunted house' rather than spending time with her friend/crush Rachel.


AN: Happy Halloween! So I wrote in like the past hour or two because I wanted to post something considering the fact that I am currently busy working on Faberry Week and thus I'm not certain that I'll be able to post anything for the next month. It's cute and silly and I hope you enjoy and that you get lots of candy and chocolate.

* * *

><p>Halloween was always a fun time and usually Quinn enjoyed it. She could dress up as whatever she wanted to be, but this particular Halloween she had somehow been convinced by her mom to help in a 'haunted house' and by help, her mother meant for her to dress up as a swamp creature and scare anyone who came by. And while scaring people would be a bit of fun, Quinn had wanted to do something else. Also, because she had promised to help her mom she had to turn down Rachel's invitation to hang out together for Halloween.<p>

They weren't quite there at that point where Quinn felt like she could ask her out, they were getting close. It was heartbreaking, to say the least, when she had to tell Rachel that she already had plans. Quinn decided to push those thoughts aside and get into costume. It was a bit oversized and it was kind of hard to see so when Quinn tried to look at herself in the mirror she wasn't quite certain if she was actually scary looking.

It probably wouldn't even matter though since it was already getting dark. All anyone would see would be a looming figure trying to grab them. Hopefully, no one would try to punch her. Quinn had seen enough Youtube videos to know that scaring people could very easily backfire. And understandably, she really didn't want to get hit. It would hurt and, even though she knew that looks wouldn't matter to Rachel, Quinn also didn't want to have Rachel see her with a black eye.

Quinn took off the mask so she could see, and breathe and headed downstairs. Her mother was already ready. She was dressed as a witch and had a broom at her side. She rushed over when she saw her daughter. "Are you ready Quinnie?" she asked while straightening out Quinn's costume.

"Yes, mom," Quinn laughed. She didn't understand her mother's behavior. She was supposed to be a swamp monster. She didn't have to look all neat and tidy. In fact, Quinn couldn't of how a swamp monster would get neat and tidy. They headed out to the car, but not before leaving a tub of candy on their front porch along with a note asking kids to take only two pieces each. Quinn was a bit skeptical about leaving the candy out just like that but she didn't want to disappoint all the little kids who would come to their doorstep expecting treats.

The drive to the 'haunted house' was very long. Once they got there, Judy took her place near the front where she and a few others would greet their guests and Quinn went around back and found a hiding place in their little 'graveyard.' There were other monsters hiding, some inside the 'haunted house' and others outside with Quinn. She didn't quite know where they were though as they hadn't discussed at length where they would be hiding, but she knew they were there.

But she didn't have the time to try to find them because Quinn soon saw a lovely looking couple walking in her direction. She took a moment to admire their choice in costume, Han Solo and Leia Organa, before leaping out and trying her best at making a menacing sounding groan. The guy yelled and the girl screamed, and one of them fell flat on their butt. Quinn laughed and then took off her mask. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized while continued to laugh. The apology was entirely unnecessary but Quinn felt bad and she felt worse because she kept laughing at the guy.

Fortunately, he didn't take offense and started laughing at himself as well while his girlfriend made fun of him. They went on their way, thanking Quinn for the laughs and Quinn retook her spot. More people, a family this time, came by later on. The one that looked to be the father was dressed as a skeleton, the mother was a pirate. Their kids were as a princess, a cowboy, and the baby that was a little pumpkin. Just to be on the safe side, Quinn didn't jump very fast. Still, she gave them a good scare. The daughter hid behind her parents and the older son fired at Quinn with his water pistol, an accessory that Quinn hadn't seen.

Her costume got a little wet but there was no harm done, and watching the little guy try to defend his family was really cute. His parents apologized and Quinn assured them that it was fine. More and more people came by and each group had at least one person would scream out once Quinn showed herself. She still hated that she missed a chance to spend some time with Rachel, but the fun that she was having was a nice consolation. And the best part was that no one had tried to hit her.

Quinn also liked seeing all the different costumes, but there was one costume in particular that she hadn't really paid attention to. Of course that was because she was a little more focused on her legs. She had really nice legs and had no problem showing them off despite how cold it was. Other than that, all Quinn noticed was that she had a hood on. Quinn was so distracted that she almost let her slip past her, but at the last most she jumped out and yelled. The girl screamed and fell, her hood falling with her. She then pulled a whistle out from inside her costume and blew.

"Rachel?" Rachel didn't seem to hear her and she blew on her whistle again. Quinn took off her mask and tossed it aside before dropping down to her knees right next to Rachel. "Rachel it's me, it's okay. Don't worry, it's okay. It's just me." It took a moment but then Rachel realized who it was and she dropped her whistle.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded.

"Oh I… I am so sorry, I thought-"

"You're sorry? I should be the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." After a beat realized that that had been a lie. "Well, actually I did mean to scare you but I didn't mean to scare you that bad, and if I knew it was you I never would have scared you at all." She helped Rachel up and then hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry Rachel. How about I walk you home?" she offered, partly out of worry and partly because she still wanted to spend some time with Rachel. "There are plenty of other monsters here anyway. So what do you say?"

"Quinn you don't-"

"I know I don't," Quinn interrupted. "I want to. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay," Rachel agreed. Quinn wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. The way she was dressed she had to be freezing and Quinn wanted to make sure that she was warm. Also, she wanted to hold her. First they retrieved Quinn's mask and then they checked in with Judy so Quinn could tell her that she was going to walk Rachel home. Judy didn't mind at all. In fact, she kind of rushed them off. She had been surprisingly supportive when Quinn had come out to her and she had guessed soon after about Quinn's feelings for Rachel. And she'd kind of been trying to get them together.

The walk to Rachel's house wasn't too long, but it was long enough and in the middle of making sure that Rachel was warm enough Quinn realized something. It just hit her and she ended up staring at Rachel's cleavage. Just to point out, she was not staring at Rachel's breasts. She was staring in the direction of them, yes but she was really staring at where Rachel's whistle was hidden. Thing is, Rachel didn't quite see it as such.

She noticed Quinn's eyes and covered herself up with her arms. Her cheeks reddened and she turned away just at the same time that Quinn turned away in embarrassment. They both started babbling but neither of them could understand what the other was saying. And then they turned around and they tried once more, but again their words couldn't get through to one another. Quinn then decided to shut Rachel up by covering with her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare, I just…" Suddenly Quinn realized that she could feel Rachel's lips upon her fingers. They were so soft and, Quinn guessed, oh so kissable.

Perhaps it was a moment of weakness, but her fingers dropped down from Rachel's lips. Quinn leaned in… slowly. She knew that Rachel would back away. She knew that she would but she didn't. Instead, after registering what was happening, Rachel leaned in as well. Their lips connected and Quinn saw fireworks. Seconds passed, maybe minutes. When she finally pulled back, Quinn could only say one thing, "Wow." Rachel giggled and ducked her head shyly.

"Wow yourself." Quinn licked her lips. Her eyes met Rachel's. They stared lovingly at each other for a moment but then Quinn's gazed dropped… down to Rachel's cleavage. Not what you're thinking; definitely not what you're thinking. Again Rachel covered up a bit. "Do you have to stare at my breasts like that?"

"No," Quinn answered quickly, lifting her eyes up to meet Rachel's gaze. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to stare. I really do like your boobs though, but I…" Quinn couldn't believe that she had just said that aloud. "You know what? Let's just forget it, huh? And how about we go out this weekend?"

"Go out, as in like a date?" Rachel asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Rachel. Would you like to go out with me?"

"I'd love to Quinn," Rachel said, sealing her answer with a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: In other news, I've heard a lot of things about this web series "Carmilla" I've watched it, but I don't currently trust my own judgement so I want to ask what you all think about it, if you've watched it. Is it really that good of a show? Is it overhyped?<p>

I've also been watching "Jane the Virgin" which I've found to be highly entertaining. It also has lesbians. I fear it won't last that long though, but it's a good show.

And lastly in unrelated news I finally got a 3DS! and Pokemon X & Y. It feels so good to be playing Pokemon again. I just felt like saying that.


End file.
